Ranma and Akane: A Life in 100 Themes
by Mii-ChanChan
Summary: Ranma and Akane's life written with a 100 themes.


AN: Hello everyone, I know it has been a long time, but I have found new inspiration to write some fanfiction. I will probably only make one-shots and theme challenges though, no longer stories. I hope you enjoy this theme challenge and stay tuned for part two.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko-san and Viz Media.

1. Introduction.

Even if he constantly denied it, she had been in his heart since "Do you want to be friends?" .

2. Love.

When he first realised that he loved her, he thought she would forever be the only one in his heart. But when she announced that they were having a baby, he found out that there was still room left in his heart for another person.

3. Light.

When Akane smiled her whole face lit up like the sun and Ranma found it difficult to think about anything but how he should make her smile more often.

4. Dark.

It was dark all around her, no movement, no sound, no nothing. But once she heard his voice begging her to come back, that he had something to tell her, a small sliver of light started in her, bringing her back from the dead.

5. Past.

Ranma had mostly enjoyed his life on the road, but now that he had her by his side, he wondered how he had ever survived without her warmth.

6. Break Away.

When he looked at her with that one-sided smile and a boyish twinkle in his eyes, Akane found it difficult to break away from his gaze, or to stop her cheeks from flushing a bright pink.

7. Heaven.

Here, in his gentle embrace and with his musky smell all around her, she knew she had found heaven on earth, even if it only lasted until they were interrupted.

8. Innocence.

With that innocent look on her face, he felt like he was tainting her pureness, but he could not help but notice that the crisp white dress allowed him to take a peek at her long legs.

9. Drive.

It was a long ride from Nerima to Ryugenzawa, but Ranma did not mind the time it took, for he would go any distance, defeat any obstacle, if only it would bring her back to him.

10. Breathe.

When Ranma took his shirt off during training, she suddenly found it hard to breathe, impossible to stop her heart from pounding, her cheeks from blushing and all she could think about was how those muscles would feel underneath her fingertips.

11. Memory.

With this strange boy looking so defeated and frustrated, she wished that this Shampoo-girl would give that bottle of shampoo and her memory back, just so she would know how to make a smile appear on this boy named Ranma.

12. Insanity.

Even with all the insanity and chaos Ranma brought along with him, Akane had never wished to go back to her quiet life before him.

13. Misfortune.

Only Ranma would have the misfortune of having the only girl that he wanted as a fiancée, being the only girl that did not fall in love with him at first sight. Good thing he liked difficult challenges.

14. Smile.

When he looked so flustered and cute while trying to think of a way to apologize, she could not stay angry at him and so she let a small smile bloom on her face.

15. Silence.

Silence was rare in Nerima and even more rare around Ranma and Akane. But when it did happen, they always chose to spent the silent moment in each other's presence.

16. Questioning.

Akane sometimes wondered if her husband really loved her, since he rarely said he did. But when he pulled her a bit closer in his sleep and mumbled her name, all doubts flew from her mind and she was able to join him in blissful sleep.

17. Blood.

Ranma had never been afraid of blood, but when it came to Akane, just a tiny speck of the dark red liquid was enough to sent him into a frenzied panic.

18. Under.

He liked how she felt under him, how he could feel her shiver when he made her nerves tingle or how he could feel her arch into him with the slightest touch.

19. Grey.

Even standing there in her grey sweatpants and tank top with her hair in disarray from sleep, Ranma still thought Akane was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

20. Fortitude.

Even when he was exhausted and sore all over, all it took was his name said in her sweet voice, and he found the strength to keep going and pound the bastard that thought that he could take her away from him.

21. War.

It did not matter how long they have been together by now, when Ranma and Akane had a serious fight, it was like a world-wide war had started and non-participants better take cover.

22. Mother.

Having both grown up without a mother made them certain of one thing: their children will grow up with a loving mother and father.

23. Cat.

Even though Akane hated seeing Ranma so terrified, she liked his more affectionate cat side and the fact that she was the only one that could calm him down in his panic induced state.

24. Time/Want.

No matter how much time will pass, Ranma will always want to protect Akane, and Akane will always protest that she did not need his protection.

25. Trouble Lurking.

Whenever Akane saw that mischievous sparkle in Ranma's eyes, she ran, even though she knew that it was impossible to escape from Ranma and his tickle attack.

26. Tears.

He had always thought that real men did not EVER cry, but with Akane's unmoving form in his arms, he could do nothing to stop the salty drops from welling up in his eyes, or from rolling down his anguish filled face and onto her still and peaceful one.

27. Foreign.

Ranma was quickly growing agitated with all the foreign princes thinking that they could take Akane away from him. Akane was staying in Japan, with him, he would make sure of that!

28. Sorrow.

He had never thought that he could feel the sorrow he felt when he had thought that Akane was dead, but that sorrow still continued to haunt him in his dreams, almost every night.

29. Beast.

Akane could not help but shudder when Ranma pounced on her, a wild lust-filled look in his eyes, knowing that she was the only one that could unleash this beast in him.

30. Under the Rain.

He hated his curse so much he sometimes wanted to scream in frustration, the only thing keeping him from doing so being Akane's small hand in his now feminine one, showing that unlike him, she did not mind his curse.

31. Flowers.

It always amazed Ranma how a few flowers or a tiny compliment could put a 100 Megawatt smile on Akane's face, not knowing that he was the only one that could put it there.

32. Night.

She loved the night, when Ranma would drop the tough-guy act and be his gentle, loving and passionate self, gathering her up in his warm embrace and showing his love for her.

33. Expectations.

A naked boy was not at all what Akane had expected when she went to wash up after her first spar with Ranko, so she did the only thing she could think of. Pound the bastard while screaming her head off.

34. Moon.

The moonlight fell on her delicate features and made her hair glow, making Ranma think that he must have gone to heaven, because the beauty in front of him could be nothing other than an angel.

35. Hold my Hand.

The first time they held hands on the way back from Ryugenzawa, made Ranma realise how nice it was to hold hands with his tomboy fiancée. And afterwards, it grew harder and harder to contain the urge to grab her hand whenever the opportunity presented itself.

36. Precious Treasure.

Having Akane pregnant with their child made Ranma even more protective of her, because he would do anything to protect his precious treasures.

37. Eyes.

Ranma had never particularly liked brown eyes, his father's mud brown eyes being most of his reference. But one look at Akane's chocolate coloured pools of innocence and he knew that there could not be a more beautiful eye colour in the world.

38. Abandoned.

Every time he went on an adventure, she felt abandoned, even if she knew it was to protect her. Because, damn it, she was a Martial artist as well!

39. Dreams.

Every night, she would appear in his dreams, be it good or bad. Laughing with him, being mad at him, or dying in his arms. But even if she was in both his good dreams and his bad ones, Ranma would not want any other person to fill his mind every night, for she was everything to him during the day, and during the night.

40. Rated.

She had thought that all the years on the road would have wiped away any gentleness he had in him, but he proved her wrong every time he gave her a massage after a stressful day, or when he made sweet, gentle love to her at night.

41. Team work.

Ranma and Akane moved in perfect synch, knocking Kuno out with the combined force of their feet and landing perfectly aligned. They made the perfect team, every movement flowing like they were one person instead of two and they did not even realise it themselves.

42. Standing Still.

When they kissed, it was like time was standing still for the both of them, the only thing they could concentrate on was the love and passion they could feel in the kiss and the fireworks going off inside their heads.

43. Dying.

When Ranma realized that Akane was not going to wake up, not going to come back to him this time, all he wanted to do was to lie down next to her, gather her in his arms and die with her. That way he could be together with her again and escape the hollow loneliness of the this world.

44. Two Roads.

Their lives had started out on two different roads, hers one of a regular schoolgirl with an interest in Martial Arts, his a life where only Martial Arts existed. But when their roads crossed, they decided to both step away from their own road and continue on a new one, hand in hand.

45. Illusion.

Akane was standing in front of him, looking rather appealing in her short nightie, with a small seductive smile on her perfect face, and as Ranma reached out to hold her in a fierce embrace, his hands passed through the illusion his mind had made up to torture him in his dreams.

46. Family.

Even if life got crazy at the Tendo house once Ranma and his dad moved in, they were quickly accepted as part of the family, and once Akane and Ranma got married, they would make a family of their own that would fill the Tendo house with even more laughter and chaos.

47. Creation.

Perfect heart-shaped face, a cute upturned nose, a small tuff of blue hair and his own sparkling blue eyes looking up at him and Ranma grinned at how he and Akane had been able to create something so perfect together and he hoped that they would make even more perfect children together.

48. Childhood.

Both had a messed up childhood, filled with the anguish of having lost a parent and daily fights either to survive or to not be forced into a date. But that only made them more determined to give their children a perfect childhood, with laughter, friends and two loving parents.

49. Stripes.

She looked absolutely adorable with the striped apron tied around her small waist and a tiny smile directed at him on her face. Now if only she would throw away the plate of moving yellow sludge instead of trying to force him to eat it and his day would have been perfect.

50. Breaking the Rules.

Breaking the rules was normal for Ranma, he did it all the time, and slowly but surely, he got Akane to break the rules with him, freeing her of her perfect student and daughter shell and bringing forth the playful and mischievous Akane.


End file.
